


Chips at 2:00 AM?

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [6]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kaldur Go To Bed, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, Then Again I Do Eat Chips Around Times Like This.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Sometimes, Luke forgets that his fiance not only can glow in the dark, but he can see in the dark, too.





	Chips at 2:00 AM?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this going two towns over with my grandmother, okay? I also saw a street named Waldo and said "So there's Waldo!"
> 
> I also saw the Aquaman movie the same week I found out Kaldur is going to be Aquaman in the third season and let me tell you... I have lived! YYYYUUUSSS!! He deserves that mantle, okay?! Just as the Aquafam deserves that good of a film. Props!!

When he rolled over, he found that the spot next to him was empty. Of course, being so used to his fiance cuddled to him, it was what woke Luke up the first place. He frowned, sitting up and wondering where Kaldur could have gone.

Luke climbed out the bed and headed out the room, turning on the hallway light on his way.

He had passed through the den and didn't see his partner there.

Eventually, he came into the kitchen. And what was the first thing he heard?

CRUNCH!

Startled, Luke flipped on the light and grabbed the nearest item he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a spatula, don't ask, and pointed it in the direction of the source of the noise.

When he realized what, actually who it was, he put down his improvised weapon and sighed.

"Kaldur... what the fuck?!"

The Atlantean was sitting on one of the stools, chips opened and being eaten as he stared at the older male.

"I got hungry, love.", he admitted simply, not fazed in the slightest. Just more amused at his fiance's reaction. "I couldn't go back to sleep."

Luke went over to his side, occupying the stool. "I can see that. But why did you have the lights completely off? You didn't need them to find the chips?"

"No, I didn't."

"... you didn't?"

Kaldur shook his head, digging into the bag. "No. Luke, I can see in the dark. Atlanteans' eyes are adapted to see the darkness of the depths."

The older blinked.

"You didn't know that? I thought I told you this."

"... it might have slipped my mind." Luke then took a couple of chips eating them. He decided not to look at Kaldur, knowing he was being stared at. "Don't say a word."

"It's pretty amusing."

"Shut up. And how come you couldn't go back to sleep?"

Kaldur shrugged. "Just couldn't. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because you know I would not like you hiding having nightmares or something like that from me."

A soft kiss on placed on Luke's cheek, giving him assurance. "I'm positive. I just got restless and hungry."

Luke got off his stool and took to standing behind Kaldur, embracing his waist and nuzzling in his neck. "I'll believe you. But come back and cuddle with me, babe."

"After I finish my chips."

He made an acknowledged noise, closing his eyes and listening to Kaldur's snacking. He chuckled at a thought that suddenly came to him.

"Kal, I'm just asking, but were you seriously going to sit here in the dark, eating chips at two something in the morning?"

"Yes.", the blond admits, all seriousness. "I was."

"Wow. You're weird."

"You proposed to this weird."

"True, true. Now finish those so we can get back into bed."

Luke apparently didn't have to wait long before Kaldur did join him in their bed. Once he was settled back under the blanket, Luke's arms went around his waist and his nose in his neck.

"I can't believe you were going to eat chips in the dark."

"I did. I turned off the lights the moment you went back into the room.", the Atlantean admits, shamelessly. Luke isn't sure whether his fiance was joking or not.

"Wow."

"You like it when I'm honest."

"Babe..."

"I'm saving electricity. You should be happy."

"You know what? I'm just more curious if you're going to get late night cravings when you're pregnant." To emphasize, Luke placed his hands on Kaldur's stomach.

In response, Kaldur whined and turned to face him. "Let's not right now."

"What?"

"Don't."

"Don't act as of you wouldn't want kids with me."

"... I do. Now go to sleep."

"Knew it."

"Lucas Fox."

Luke grinned.

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Okay. But we will be continuing this." He yawned, snuggling Kaldur closer, kissing his neck.

Kaldur just hummed, knowing Luke would bring it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is probably one of my shortest stories, but that's new because I tend to write long ass stories. And I couldn't get this idea away until I wrote it. I also can't stop writing this rare ship. 
> 
> And yes, I have eaten snacks like two, three o'clock in the morning. Don't act like y'all don't.


End file.
